Five Nights at Freddy's: The Nightmare
by Creep E. Coyote
Summary: This is the fourth and nearly final story about what happens in the original FNaF storyline! This one takes place in FNaF 4, and half of it is in the nightmare, and half of it is in the afterlife. But I'm making another mini-story about the Halloween update, and one about FNaF World after that, so it's not over yet! ;)


_**Five Nights at Freddy's: The Nightmare**_

by Roman Vittorio Marchetti

Previously in Five Nights at Freddy's:

When Freddy next awoke, he saw that the restaurant was in shambles. He spotted a mysterious purple double and followed him until the purple Freddy entered a room that Freddy could not. Once Freddy turned to leave, the purple man rushed out of the room and dismantled him in an instant. Bonnie Chica, and Foxy eventually met the same fate.

Then, the spirit of Carolyn showed up. She attempted to enter the room, and was able to. She saw that the spirits of Timothy, Oliver, Samantha, and Toby were there, standing in the doorway and keeping the purple man from leaving. Once the purple man saw Carolyn, he got so scared that he ran to a Springtrap suit sitting against the wall and got into it. Thinking that he had fooled the ghosts, he started to laugh and taunt them, but the moisture from his breath caused the spring locks to loosen and crush him to death.

Timothy realized that even though the purple man had died, he was not put at rest. His spirit was still there, and he was in the form of Golden Freddy, his right leg missing a good portion, however. He met up with Samantha, Toby, the Puppet, Mangle, and BB, and saw that they were all Phantoms, too.

Soon afterwards, an animatronic found them and introduced himself as Springtrap. Springtrap was the suit that the purple man had climbed into, and was quite angry at Timothy for what had happened to him and blamed it on Timothy and the other ghosts. They objected to this, and after a brief debate, Timothy noticed that there was a night guard working nearby. Timothy told Springtrap that he and his friends used to kill the night guard, and Springtrap decided to try it.

Springtrap was able to kill the guard easily, but soon afterwards, Phantom BB began to taunt him. Enraged, Springtrap started to chase Phantom BB, and after ripping an audio device out of the wall, it started a fire. Springtrap and the Phantoms fled the building in fear, and the Phantoms were able to get out, but Springtrap didn't make it. He went down with the building.

A long time afterwards, Jeremy Fitzgerald came to the wreckage of the building and saw that some employees were selling the last of the merchandise that they could find in the rubble. Jeremy bought a Springtrap plushie and gave it to his son, who was the crying child that had gotten bitten by Fredbear before. The child named the plushie Plushtrap, and laid down to sleep with him and his other Fredbear plushie, but what he didn't know was that Plushtrap was alive.

Very much alive...

The Afterlife

Timothy watched the child sleeping. He was back in the afterlife, with his friends, and they were now observing the child as he slept in the night.

 _"He's going to die, isn't he?"_ Samantha asked.

 _"Yeah,"_ Timothy nodded. _"I just want to watch his last moments."_

 _"There's no way a kid that young could survive a bite like that,"_ said Oliver. _"Meaning that he wouldn't be able to live throughout his life. At some point, he'd die."_

 _"Well, if he's dying now, then he should be arriving soon,"_ said Toby.

 _"I also saw that the child's brother is sleeping too,"_ said the Puppet. _"And since he's ultimately the one who caused the bite, we all know that we hate him for that, right?"_

 _"Yep,"_ said Timothy,

 _"Of course,"_ said Samantha.

 _"Obviously,"_ said Oliver.

Toby nodded.

 _"Right, so why don't we give him a little 'payback'?"_ said the Puppet craftily.

 _"But what could we do?"_ Samantha asked. _"We're just ghosts."_

 _"Elementary, my dear Samantha,"_ said the Puppet. _"We're ghosts, so we can do supernatural things, correct? I thought... why don't we haunt his dreams and turn them into_ nightmares _?"_

 _"Yeah..."_ Timothy looked at the Puppet. _"That could work..."_

 _"_ Could _work? It's unbelievable!"_ said the Puppet. _"It's like Christmas come early!"_

 _"I like that idea!"_ said Samantha excitedly.

 _"Oh, brother,"_ said Oliver, rolling his eyes.

 _"No, no, hold on,"_ said Toby, holding up his hand. _"It's not such a stupid idea."_

 _"No, it's stupid,"_ said Oliver, nodding.

 _"Well, let's give it a shot once the child arrives,"_ said the Puppet. _"We can explain this to him, and then we'll do it. Okay?"_

 _"Yeah, whatever,"_ said Oliver, shrugging.

 _"So how do we know when he dies?"_ Samantha asked, peering at the child.

Suddenly, the child appeared next to them.

 _"Like that."_ Timothy turned to the child. _"Heya, kid. Welcome to the afterlife."_

The child blinked and looked around in confusion. _"Where am I?"_

 _"Well, if you had listened to what Timothy had said,"_ said Oliver, _"wouldn't you know?"_

 _"Who're you?"_ the child asked Oliver.

 _"I'm Oliver,"_ said Oliver. _"And these are my friends; Timothy, Samantha, Toby, and, uh... the Puppet."_

 _"I'm very sorry about how you died,"_ said Samantha.

The child nodded sadly, tears in his eyes.

 _"Hey, listen, kid,"_ said the Puppet, kneeling down and putting an arm around the child's shoulder. _"Your brother shoved you into Fredbear's mouth, right?"_

 _"Yeah,"_ the child replied.

 _"And do you hate him for that?"_

 _"... Kinda."_

 _"Okay, do you want to get back at him?"_ the Puppet asked.

 _"I'd like to,"_ said the child. _"But I'm dead now, so I can't."_

 _"I think that you can,"_ said the Puppet, smiling. _"_ We _can."_

 _"Really?"_ said the child, his eyes sparkling.

 _"Yep,"_ said the Puppet, nodding. _"We're ghosts, so we can do supernatural things. So why don't we go down and haunt his dreams and turn them into_ nightmares _?"_

 _"We can do that?"_ the child asked.

 _"I don't see why not,"_ the Puppet replied.

 _"Sure!"_ the child exclaimed.

 _"All right, then!"_ said Timothy. _"Let's go down and give him a good scare!"_

 _"How do we get down there?"_ Toby asked.

 _"Oh yeah..."_ Timothy tapped his chin. _"Umm..."_

 _"How about this,"_ said the Puppet. _"We focus on the dream that he's having, down there, as hard as we can. And that would probably work."_

 _"All right, then,"_ said Timothy, shrugging. _"Let's give it a shot."_ He shut his eyes and put his thumb and forefinger between them, gritting his teeth, concentrating with all his might. He could feel himself vibrating, getting less and less solid, until-

Dreams Become Nightmares

He was in the dream.

Timothy looked around. He was in the house that the child was sleeping in when he died, only this house was in the brother's dream. He looked around and realized that he was under the bed.

''Why am I under here?'' he said aloud. Then he realized something odd about his thoughts. They were deep, bionic, grating like Springtrap's, in a very low pitch, and echoing.

Timothy quickly looked down and himself and it was all he could do to keep himself from gasping in shock. He was in the body of Freddy, although it was terribly tattered, similar to how Springtrap was. He noticed that his fingers were tapered with points, in a drill-like fashion. He felt his teeth with his drill fingers, and realized that they felt like metal prongs. There was a slight yellow glow wherever he looked, and he realized that this mysterious light was coming from his eyes.

''I've done it,'' he said excitedly. ''I'm in the nightmare now, and I'm Freddy again. Oh, this is gonna be good...!''

Nightmare Freddy peeked out from under the bed and saw that the brother was there. He was sitting on the floor, his knees to his chest, his back turned. Nightmare Freddy considered lunging out at him then and there, but he decided to not.

''I wonder if I can send out some minions,'' he pondered.

Gathering his supernatural forces, Nightmare Freddy opened his mouth. Instantly, a smaller version of him came out of it. The mini-double was tattered, like him, and its entire eyes were glowing white. It had razor-sharp teeth and a little top hat on its head.

Then, two more came out from Nightmare Freddy's mouth. They turned and sat down on the floor, staring at Nightmare Freddy, as if waiting for commands.

''Okay, perfect,'' said Nightmare Freddy, smiling. ''I'm gonna call you guys 'Freddles'. I want you to go onto the bed, one at a time, and after one gets on, wait for a bit before the next goes. Got it?''

The Freddles nodded. One of the Freddles crawled up a bed post and sat down on the bed, making a bionic chittering noise.

The brother instantly whirled around and shone a flashlight on the bed.

''Crap,'' Nightmare Freddy muttered. ''Time to retreat.''

Using his power, he plucked the Freddle clear off the bed and slid it back down under. After a moment, the flashlight turned off.

''Okay, he's finally stopped,'' said Nightmare Freddy. ''Where the heck are Oliver and the others? Are they animatronics too?''

''Freddy?'' said a voice similar to Bonnie's. ''Is that you?''

''Yeah,'' Nightmare Freddy replied. '' _Nightmare_ Freddy, actually. How can the brother not hear us?''

''I'm not sure,'' Nightmare Bonnie responded. ''The brother may be in the dream, just like us, but we're ghosts and he's not, so probably only spirits can hear each other in the dream.''

''Neat,'' Nightmare Freddy thought. ''So, is Samantha here?''

''Yeah,'' said Nightmare Bonnie. ''And she's Nightmare Chica, and she's got a little cupcake with her that's all Nightmared up too.''

''Hi, Freddy!'' Nightmare Chica cut in. ''I've got a little cupcake with me! It's so cute!''

''Yeah, he _knows_ , I just _told_ him that,'' said Nightmare Bonnie in annoyance.

''Very cool, Chica!'' Nightmare Freddy replied. ''I have little Freddles with me. I made them come out of my mouth and they look like little Nightmare Freddy plushies.''

''Awww,'' said Nightmare Chica. ''I wanna see them!''

''Well, come here and see, then,'' said Nightmare Freddy.

''Got it!'' Nightmare Chica responded, and then there was no reply.

''No, wait, Chica,'' said Nightmare Bonnie frantically. ''Don't go down there, that's the-''

There was a loud series of clattering, similar to that of pots and pans.

''What's going on over there?'' Nightmare Freddy asked.

''Nightmare Chica just wandered into the kitchen,'' Nightmare Bonnie responded in a bored tone.

The brother whipped his head in the direction of the sound.

"Wh... wh... what was t-t-t-that?" he stuttered in a shaky voice.

''Hey, guys!'' said Nightmare Freddy. ''I think you're scaring him!''

''You think?'' Nightmare Bonnie asked sarcastically.

''Okay, I'm coming now!'' said Nightmare Chica excitedly.

Nightmare Freddy heard slight footsteps coming from the right side of the room. The brother paused, listening hard, then got up and headed to the right side of the room, peeking out the door and shining his flashlight down the hall. Nightmare Freddy tried to peek through the door and down the hall, but the doorframe rendered it impossible, as it blocked his view.

The brother waited at the door for a short while, and as he did so, Nightmare Freddy saw the opportunity to send a couple more Freddles onto the bed. Then the brother came back, checked the closet, and then went back to the bed and sat down at the foot of it again.

The brother got up and went to the right door again. He peeked out it, turned on the light, and all of a sudden, a gigantic tattered animatronic chicken was there. The chicken wore nothing but a fearsome grin and a bib that read " _LET'S EAT!_ " that was reduced to mere shreds. Her head was seperated in two, seemingly detached but still holding. Her left eye was blazing red, but her right eye was dull and vacant, as if she was blind in that eye. Her fingers had drill-like points on them, just like Nightmare Freddy did. Her beak gaped wide open to reveal three rows of razor-sharp teeth.

She grabbed the brother, briefly lifted him off the ground, and then set him back down again, screaming in determination all the while, and the brother in pure terror. Then, there was a bright flash of white light, and Timothy and the others were back in the afterlife.

 _"Well?"_ said Timothy, smiling. _"Was that fun or what?!"_

Oliver nodded, chuckling.

Samantha was rolling around on the ground, laughing her head off.

 _"Geez, Samantha,"_ said Toby. _"Take a breath. You're gonna hyperventilate!"_

Samantha was able to stifle herself enough to breathe, then she burst out laughing again.

 _"What's so funny?"_ Timothy asked.

 _"Oh..."_ Samantha looked up at Timothy. Her cheeks were pink and there were tears in her eyes. _"The look... on... the kid's... face. It... he... his mouth..."_ She giggled. _"It was... open... so wide... his eyes were... it... it was hilarious!"_ She started laughing again.

 _"Yeah, it was pretty funny,"_ said Oliver, nodding. _"I looked down the hall, and from what I could see, Samantha had lifted him off the ground, and his mouth and eyes were as big as dinner plates_ (Samantha was still on the ground, laughing hard) _..."_ Then he looked at Samantha, smiling. _"Yeah, you sure find that funny, don't you?"_

Samantha nodded, unable to speak due to her laughter.

 _"That must've woke him up,"_ said Toby.

 _"It definitely did,"_ said the Puppet. _"I'm looking down there now, and he's sitting up in bed, his whole face is sweaty. He's... oh, he's shaking, too."_

 _"Oh, my cheeks..."_ Samantha had finally stopped laughing, and now she had her hands on her cheeks. _"They hurt..."_

 _"Well, I'd expect them to!"_ said Timothy.

 _"So, wait,"_ said Oliver. _"Does this mean that we'll have to wait until the next night to get into his dreams?"_

 _"Um... yeah,"_ Timothy replied. _"Yeah, I guess so."_

 _"Shoot,"_ Oliver grumbled.

Second Attempt

Timothy was watching.

 _"Okay, he's asleep now,"_ he said to the others. _"Are we gonna go down there again?"_

 _"Yep,"_ said Samantha. _"Let's get on down and-"_

 _"Hold on,"_ the Puppet intervened. _"I wasn't able to get down there."_

 _"You weren't?"_ Timothy asked.

 _"I wasn't either,"_ the child added.

 _"Come to think of it, neither was I,"_ Toby chimed in.

 _"You were the one who suggested the idea!"_ said Oliver to the Puppet. _"What do you mean you couldn't get down there?"_

 _"I mean that I couldn't,"_ said the Puppet. _"I tried, and nothing happened."_

 _"Maybe you weren't trying hard enough,"_ said Timothy. _"But whatever. The rest of us can still do it, so let's go get him again!"_

Timothy, Oliver, and Samantha concentrated on the brother's dream and appeared in it again, their aspects becoming the Nightmare animatronics once more.

''Okay, is everyone in the dream?'' Nightmare Freddy asked.

''I'm here,'' Nightmare Bonnie replied.

''Me too!'' Nightmare Chica added.

''Ahoy, lad!'' came a fourth voice. ''I be in the dream as well!''

''Toby!'' Nightmare Freddy exclaimed, smiling. ''You made it in here now? You're Nightmare Foxy, I take it?''

''Aye,'' Nightmare Foxy replied. ''I finally arrived. It be a real struggle, but I made it. I be back 'ere wit Oliver an' Samantha, and they be _mighty creepy_. I'll try ta get inta the closet, 'kay?''

''Sure, sure, I have no problem with that,'' said Nightmare Freddy, sending a Freddle onto the bed.

The brother got up and checked the left hallway, then dashed back to the bed and shone the flashlight on it, shooing the Freddle off of it. Then he got up and dashed over to the right hall, shining his flashlight down it. Nightmare Freddy could see Nightmare Foxy's glowing yellow eyes retreat around the corner.

"No, there's another one," the brother gasped. Nightmare Freddy watched him sit back down in front of the bed, sweat rolling down the back of his neck. His breath came short and abrupt, and he was trembling.

''We must really be frightening him,'' said Nightmare Freddy. ''I almost feel sorry for him.''

''Don't,'' said Oliver. ''Remember that he was the one that shoved the child into Fredbear's mouth. It was all his fault. Never forget that.''

''But he regreted it,'' Timothy replied.

''Regret, shmeegret,'' said Oliver in annoyance. ''He still did it.''

Footsteps sounded throughout the room. The brother got up and checked the right hall again, then ran back to the bed, worried.

''I be in the closet,'' said Nightmare Foxy, a smile in his voice. ''The broth'r check'd the wrong hallway.''

''Awesome!'' said Nightmare Freddy. ''Can you get him?''

''Hold on, wait a sec...'' Nightmare Foxy was silent.

The brother ran over to the closet and peered through it.

Staring back at him was a horrifying beast.

The monster animatronic fox had giant eye sockets, the eyes too small for it, and an eyepatch was strapped around its forehead, though there was nothing to actually cover his right eye. He had a hook for a right hand that was wickedly sharp, and his left hand had drills for fingers. His muzzle was gone, revealing a mesh cage, and he had two long rows of razor-sharp teeth packed in his mouth. His legs, from the middle of his thighs downwards, were missing the suit, revealing the endoskeleton, and each foot had four pointy toes.

The brother screamed and slammed the closet door shut, waiting. After about five seconds, he opened them again, and saw that Nightmare Foxy had vanished, and all that was left was a Foxy plushie, sitting on the floor of the closet. The brother quickly ran back to the bed, shooing the three waiting Freddles off of it, and sitting back down by the bed.

''I fooled 'im,'' said Nightmare Foxy. ''I turned meself inta a plushie o' meself, an' he jes' left me alone aft'r that.''

''Nice trick!'' said Nightmare Chica. ''I wish I could do that.''

The brother heard more footsteps, though these were on the left side of the room. He got up and headed to the left door, opening it up all the way and peering out it, listening intently.

He heard heavy metallic breathing.

The brother closed the door shut, his heart going a mile a minute. He waited for a few seconds, then he opened the door again and ran back to the bed. As he sat down by it, a fourth animatronic attacked him.

This one was purple, almost blue, and had two rows of razor-sharp teeth. His long ears were quite tattered, and his eyes held a fearsome purple glow in each. He had major rips and tears throughout his body, including a large one going across his chest, almost completely revealing his endoskeleton. His right hand and left foot were missing the suit, and his fingers ended with drills, just like the others. Wiry whiskers dotted his muzzle.

The animatronic bunny unleashed an inhuman roar, grabbing hold of the brother and throttling him. The brother cried out in fright, and in an instant, the Nightmare animatronics were sent back to the afterlife.

 _"Got him!"_ said Oliver triumphantly. _"_ Damn _, that felt good."_

 _"I didn't get to see it,"_ said Timothy. _"I wish I did, I heard the sounds that occured."_

 _"We didn't get down again!"_ said the crying child.

 _"You didn't?"_ Toby asked.

 _"No,"_ the Puppet replied. _"I'm not sure what exactly it is, but we can't get down there."_

 _"There must be something preventing you,"_ said Samantha. _"I'm not sure, but I wish that I could help in some way."_

 _"Well, whatever it is,"_ said Timothy reassuringly, _"I'm sure it'll pass."_

Night 1 Completed

"Oh, geez..." The brother checked the time. It was 11:50 PM.

"Okay, it's bedtime now," said the brother nervously. He got into bed and turned out the light. "Why is this even happening? I'm getting these nightmares... and I don't even know why..."

He was well aware of the nightmares he had been getting. Every time he went to sleep now, he would get a dream that would _start_ out nice... but then all of a sudden, it would change, and he would be in his deceased younger brother's bedroom, and there would be these terrifying animatronics stalking him, trying to startle him down to his very bones by screaming in his face. He _tried_ to keep his dreams as nice as possible, but no matter how hard he tried... the nightmare still happened. He was almost afraid to go to sleep now.

The thought slipped from his mind when he fell asleep.

Nightmare Freddy and the other Nightmare animatronics materialized in the dream, instantly turning it into a nightmare.

"Oh, no..." the brother moaned. "Not again!"

''Why am I always under the bed?'' Nightmare Freddy questioned. ''I don't get it.''

''Because ye be the only one who c'n make litt'l mates ta help ye,'' Nightmare Foxy answered. ''Ye've got an important role in th' nightmare.''

The brother sat by the bed, listening hard. Nightmare Freddy sent a Freddle onto the bed, but the brother didn't seem to notice, as he stood up right afterwards and checked the closet. Nightmare Foxy wasn't inside, however, so he went back to the bed, and from there to the right hall. He shone his flashlight down the hallway and spotted Nightmare Chica retreating around the corner.

"Yeah, you get outta here," said the brother, walking back to the bed.

Nightmare Freddy sent up a second Freddle.

"Are those little guys...?" The brother turned around and shone his flashlight, spotting the two Freddles. Nightmare Freddy pulled them back under the bed, but the brother didn't turn away from the bed.

He had noticed something.

There, by the side of the bed, on the bedside table, were a small jar with flowers in it, an IV, and a prescription pill bottle. It reminded him of his brother, and how he was now dead.

The brother sighed sadly. "Oh, little bro..." He turned away from the bed, looking back at the closet. He saw the right closet door quickly open, and it made him sit up and take notice.

Slowly, carefully, the brother got up and moved to the closet. He gripped the closet doors tightly and forced them open. Then, he shone his flashlight into the closet.

Nightmare Foxy was there, and he stuck his snout out of the closet and roared, as if he was about to attack. The brother quickly closed the closet doors shut, cutting off the scream and causing Nightmare Foxy to retract himself. He paused, then opened the doors again, only to see Nightmare Foxy staring out at him and for him to close the doors again.

"Don't _do_ that!" he gasped in fright.

''An' why na?'' Nightmare Foxy asked.

''He can't hear you, you idiot!'' said Nightmare Bonnie. ''Why don't you just get back in the closet?''

''Why should I get back in the closet when the brother be already right 'ere?'' Nightmare Foxy asked.

''You can go in the hallway and then come back again,'' Nightmare Bonnie suggested.

''Nay, nay, that be nay good,'' Nightmare Foxy replied. ''If I left 'im alone, he'd win. It be 5 AM already. Don't ye see? That technique _foils_ me!''

''It works out for _me_ ,'' said Nightmare Bonnie matter-of-factly.

''I would na set foot in yer hallway,'' said Nightmare Foxy dismissively.

''Guys, would you cut it out?'' said Nightmare Freddy. ''Let's just-''

All of a sudden, a series of high-pitched beeps filled the room, and the Nightmares were sent back to the afterlife.

 _"Gah!"_ Oliver exclaimed, wincing and holding his ears. _"What the hell was_ that _?"_

 _"I don't know,"_ said Timothy. _"Puppet, were you-"_

 _"- Watching? Yes,"_ the Puppet replied. _"The brother's alarm just went off. It's 6 AM, that's when he wakes up."_

 _"Goddamn it!"_ said Oliver angrily.

 _"I_ told _you I should've attacked then and there!"_ said Toby.

 _"Hey, can it, dude!"_ Oliver shot back. _"If you had listened to me before, then you might've done it!"_

 _"Actually,"_ Timothy cut in, _"_ I _would've done it. I had like three Freddles on the bed, and I was just getting ready to get onto the bed and attack him."_

 _"Stay out of this,"_ said Oliver, waving his hand at Timothy.

 _"Guys, please stop,"_ said Samantha in exasperation. _"I don't like to see you guys fight. That was all in the past, and we have another chance to get him tomorrow night. So please, don't argue."_

 _"Listen to her,"_ said Timothy, pointing at Samantha. _"She's got a point."_

 _"There's no reason you should be fighting,"_ Samantha continued. _"We're all trying to work together here."_

Toby and Oliver said nothing, staring at each other.

 _"Now, shake hands and make up,"_ said Samantha.

Toby and Oliver paused, then they slowly reached towards each other and shook hands.

 _"_ Yes _,"_ said Timothy. _"_ Yes _. Now, isn't that much better than fighting?"_

 _"Depends on who it_ is _,"_ said Oliver bitterly, flashing a look at Toby.

Fun With Plushtrap

Plushtrap opened his eyes and looked about. He saw that it was dark, and that he was sitting on a chair.

"All _right_!" said Plushtrap, hopping off the chair and walking forward. " _Finally_ I'm away from that-"

A light shone in the hallway. Plushtrap quickly slid back onto the chair.

"- _Crap_!" he finished.

He could see that the flasher was the same boy who had put him on the chair in the first place. Ever since the slightly smaller boy had gone to sleep and never woke up, this slightly bigger boy took him, put him on this chair, and he never let Plushtrap leave it. Every time Plushtrap attempted to, the boy would shine a light on him, and he would have to retreat back to the chair.

The light blinked off, and Plushtrap jumped off the chair and started forward again.

"No way you're gonna-"

The light blinked on again, and Plushtrap slid into a doorway on the left.

"Ah HA!" he exclaimed triumphantly. "I'm not on the chair, am I?"

"Where... where is he?" came the worried voice of the boy.

"Out of sight," said Plushtrap, smiling. "That's where I am. Out-of-sight."

The light blinked off again, but blinked on right afterwards.

"This guy really is terrible at this game," Plushtrap muttered.

The object of the "game" that the boy was playing with Plushtrap was to try to get Plushtrap on a white X on the floor. When the light was off, Plushtrap would get off the chair and start to make his way towards the boy, and when the boy turned on his light, Plushtrap would either skitter back to his chair or slide into an adjacent room. If he ended on the X like the boy was intending, then the boy would win. If Plushtrap got too close, he would jumpscare the boy.

The light blinked off, and Plushtrap paused for a few seconds, then crept out of the room and headed down the hall again. He was approaching the boy, getting closer and closer, but the light suddenly flicked on and Plushtrap stopped, sitting down on the floor. His eyes slid downwards and he noticed that...

He was on the X.

"Great!" the boy grinned, pumping his fist, elbow to hip. He set Plushtrap back on the chair and headed back to his room.

"Yeah, you think you're so smug," Plushtrap muttered. "Just wait until I catch you off guard."

The boy got into bed and checked his digital alarm clock.

"Oh, wow, it's 2 AM," he muttered. "Time really does fly when you're having fun." He yawned. "I'd better get to sleep now or my dad's gonna flip." He shut off his light and lay his head on the pillow.

In ten minutes, he was fast asleep.

Night 2

Nightmare Freddy and the others appeared in the dream again.

''Everyone present and accounted for?'' he asked.

''Yep,''said Nightmare Bonnie.

''Uh-huh!'' Nightmare Chica responded cheerfully.

''Aye,'' Nightmare Foxy replied.

''All right, then,'' said Nightmare Freddy, sending a couple Freddles onto the bed. ''Let's get this party started.''

Nightmare Bonnie stepped into the left hallway and Nightmare Foxy entered from the right. The brother got up, checked the right hall, and saw Nightmare Foxy slipping away into the shadows. Then he ran up to check on Nightmare Bonnie, who was almost getting ready to go to the door. But the brother fended him away, too.

''Lad,'' Nightmare Foxy said to Nightmare Freddy, ''I think I should let ye know that I didn't have any trouble gettin' inta the nightmare this time.''

''Oh, really?'' said Nightmare Freddy in surprise. ''How come?''

''I don't know,'' Nightmare Fxy replied. ''It might be because it be a later night or somethin' like that.''

''Hey, I'm getting close!'' said Nightmare Chica excitedly.

''Good!'' Nightmare Freddy encouraged her. ''Then go get him! Oh, wait...'' He saw the brother get up and dash to the right hall. Nightmare Freddy sent up his final Freddle onto the bed.

"I swear to God, if you're there..." The brother opened up the door and shone his flashlight down the hall. Nightmare Chica retreated.

The brother ran back to the bed, and from there to the right hall. Nightmare Freddy saw the right closet door open as the brother went. The brother shone his flashlight, but no one was there, so he ran back. When he sat back down in front of the bed, he and Nightmare Freddy saw the closet door quickly ease shut.

"Oh, crap," the brother muttered. "Now _he's_ in there."

''Ye got that right,'' said Nightmare Foxy.

Nightmare Freddy climbed up onto the bed and waited. After a moment's hesitation, the brother turned and shone his flashlight onto the bed, revealing Nightmare Freddy.

"Oh, shoot!" he yelled.

Nightmare Freddy lunged at him, roaring, and the Nightmares were sent back to the afterlife.

 _"Who got him?"_ Samantha asked.

 _"I did,"_ said Timothy. _"He neglected to see my Freddles on the bed, so I climbed up onto the bed, and I got him."_

 _"Sweet,"_ said Oliver.

 _"So, that was your first time jumpscaring the brother, am I right?"_ Toby asked.

 _"Yeah, it was,"_ Timothy agreed.

 _"How'd it feel?"_

 _"_ Epic _."_

Night 5

A few days later, the brother was getting better. He was getting more and more competent at fending the Nightmare animatronics away, especially Nightmare Foxy. He almost wasn't worried in the slightest when he lay his head down to sleep.

 _"Okay, he just fell asleep,"_ said Timothy. _"Let's go."_

 _"He went to sleep after playing with that plushie Springtrap again,"_ said Oliver. _"Why does he even do that?"_

 _"I'm not sure,"_ said Toby.

 _"What?"_ said the crying child. _"He's got Plushtrap?"_

 _"Uh, no,"_ said Oliver quickly. _"That was just a-"_

 _"_ MY _PLUSHIE?"_ the crying child yelled. He seemed very angry now. _"That's it! I'm going down there now!"_

 _"But you can't,"_ said Samantha. _"You tried to before and-"_

The crying child vanished.

 _"-whoa, he actually did it,"_ said Samantha in amazement.

 _"Is he down there?"_ Timothy asked.

 _"Yeah,"_ the Puppet replied.

 _"What does he look like?"_ Oliver asked. _"What animatronic is he?"_

 _"He's-"_ The Puppet paused. _"... Oh, man..."_

The crying child materialized in the dream and looked about. He was surprised by how tall he was. And how heavy he felt...

He looked down at himself and gasped. His body was an animatronic's, but colored a thick yellow, almost bright gold, and quite bulky. He had on a purple bowtie, and also a purple hat, as he found out when he touched the space above his head to test. His fingers were tipped with not the drill-like points that Timothy and the others had, but instead, he had proper claws, smooth and wickedly sharp. His belly had an extra mouth, with razor-sharp teeth poking out from the top "jaw", and two large rips on his chest served as the "eyes" for the mouth. He had two black buttons on his belly as well, and the bottom button almost served as the belly face's "nose". He felt his mouth and felt that his head was nearly seperated in two, with two rows of razor-sharp teeth packed in his mouth. He had two long wires coming out from the sides of his head, close to his eyes, which glowed a deadly red.

''I'm like... _Fredbear_ ,'' he said in amazement, and then smiled. ''Nightmare Fredbear. Yeah, my brother's gonna be _really_ frightened when he sees me.''

Nightmare Fredbear started down the left hall. He had to duck down due to his height, although it didn't slow him down too much.

The brother heard a sound. It sounded like the sound wind makes when it rushes, only it had a raspy, almost bionic, edge to it. He heard it from the left, so he got up, walked over to the left hall, and shone his flashlight down it.

At the end of the hall was a large yellow monster that greatly resembled Fredbear.

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL!" the brother yelled, slamming the door shut and waiting. After a few moments, he heard the wind again, and he looked down the hall. Nightmare Fredbear was gone.

"Holy crap," he said shakily. "Who the hell was _that_? I've never seen _him_ before."

Nightmare Fredbear got into the room from the right hall and hid in the closet. He chuckled. ''C'mon, bro, come to the closet...''

The brother got up and dashed over to the closet. He peered inside and turned on the flashlight. Inside, Nightmare Fredbear was staring back out at him, his teeth bared. A sound occured that sounded like a low beep, and the brother quickly closed the closet doors. After a moment, he heard the wind, and opened the closet doors, shining his light inside. Nightmare Fredbear was gone once more.

"Oh, shoot..." the brother stammered. "Oh, shoot... oh, shoot..."

Nightmare Fredbear was back in the right hall again once more. The brother shone his light at the bed, but no Freddles were on it.

"Huh," he muttered. "Where'd that other Freddy go?"

The brother then checked the left hall, then he went to the right hall and checked it too. Once he did, he saw Nightmare Fredbear quite close to the door, glaring at him. The brother quickly closed the door and ran back to the center of the room, but once he did, Nightmare Fredbear appeared, grabbed hold of him, and roared, snapping his jaws.

Then, the crying child was sent back into the afterlife.

 _"Holy shoot,"_ said Oliver in amazement. _"Remind me never to ridicule you ever."_

 _"That was amazing!"_ said Timothy. _"How were you able to get down there?"_

 _"I... I don't know,"_ the crying child replied. _"I guess when I got mad, then I was strong enough to enter his dream."_

 _"I'm surprised you showed up as Fredbear,"_ said Toby. _"Why do you think you did that? Out of all the animatronics you could choose to be, why_ him _?"_

 _"It was the only animatronic in my mind,"_ said the crying child. _"In my anger, I was thinking about how he had shoved my head into Fredbear's mouth, and thinking of Fredbear... I guess that triggered it. And I like it!"_ he continued. _"He seemed really scared of me. Nightmare Fredbear, that's who I'm gonna go down there as from now on."_

 _"Good to know,"_ said the Puppet.

Night 7

 _"You ready to do this?"_ Timothy asked.

 _"You know it!"_ said Toby.

Timothy, Oliver, Samantha, and Toby concentrated, and then materialized in the dream in their Nightmare aspects.

Nightmare Freddy watched the brother head from doorway to doorway, fending away Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Chica repeatedly. Nightmare Freddy sent all three of his Freddles onto the bed, but the brother instantly shooed them off. Nightmare Freddy saw Nightmare Foxy get into the closet, but the brother was already there, fending him away too.

''How'd this guy get so _good_ all of a sudden?'' Nightmare Bonnie asked.

''I'm not sure,'' Nightmare Freddy replied. ''He's probably had a lot of practice in his time, I guess.''

''That hardly seems fair!''

''Oliver, please, stop complaining,'' said Nightmare Chica. ''Let's just focus on killing him.''

''Fine, fine,'' Nightmare Bonnie muttered. ''Little _punk_...''

''Be thar any way ta communicate wit the Puppet from 'ere?'' Nightmare Foxy asked.

''Umm...'' said Nightmare Freddy. ''None that I know of. Why?''

''I wanted ta see what time it be,'' Nightmare Foxy replied.

''Well, can't you just peek out the closet and see?'' Nightmare Freddy asked.

''Oh, right!''

There was a pause, then Nightmare Foxy replied again.

''A'kay, it be 3:00 AM,'' he replied.

''All right, then,'' said Nightmare Freddy. ''Let's keep going. We've got plenty of time!''

''No, get away," said the brother in fright. "No, GET AWAY! YOU get away, Bonnie, and YOU get away, Chica! And YOU stay in the closet, Foxy! Everyone just leave me alone alrea-"

Suddenly, everything went quiet.

The brother frowned in confusion. He then began to listen closely for the sounds of footsteps or heavy breathing. But it wasn't the footsteps or the breathing he heard.

It was the metallic, grating wind.

"Oh, no," the brother gasped. "Not Fredbear again..." He got up and headed to the left hall, for that was where he heard the wind. He opened the doorway and shone his light down the hall, expecting to see Nightmare Fredbear down it.

But it wasn't Nightmare Fredbear.

Something much, _much_ worse.

It was another animatronic, and it had the same body shape of Nightmare Fredbear, but its whole body was black, black as the shadows, and transparent, which left its endoskeleton visible for the brother to see. The monster had the same red eyes as Nightmare Fredbear, but inside its head, there seemed to be an additional head, one that closely resembled a human skull. Its had and bowtie were yellow instead of purple.

It looked like the pure terror of all the brother's nightmares rolled together into an entity.

The brother screamed and slammed the door shut, for Nightmare was quite close to the door. After a few seconds, he heard the wind again, but while he was heading back to the bed, he heard the wind for a second time, this time to the right. The brother scrambled to the door and shone his light down it. Sure enough, Nightmare was there, glaring at him. The brother quickly closed the door and held it for what seemed like a while, then he heard the wind again. The brother got back to the bed and sat down by it.

Suddenly, a deep, booming laugh echoed through the house. On pure impulse, the brother turned around and shone his flashlight at the bed, and he saw Nightmare's head there. A beep sounded, the brother's light flickered, and the head was gone.

"What... the hell... _is_ that...?" the brother panted. "He's so... _creepy_... he's like Nightmare Fredbear, but... _different_."

The brother heard the wind again, and he checked the left hallway. When he saw that Nightmare wasn't there, he started to get very nervous. He ran back to the right hall and shone his light down it, but Nightmare wasn't there, either. The brother went to the bed and shone his flashlight at it, but there wasn't any head there.

"Where _is_ he?" the brother murmured.

Another booming laugh sounded.

The brother whirled around, shining his flashlight wildly around the room, but nothing was there. He went to the closet and shone his light in it, and he saw Nightmare's head in it, and another beep sounded. The brother quickly closed the closet doors, and once he heard the wind, he checked the closet again. Nightmare was gone.

The wind sounded again, and the brother listened closely, listening for where it came from. It sounded like it came from the right, so he checked the right hall. Nightmare was there, and as the brother closed the door, Nightmare was suddenly in his face, teeth bared, eyes wide, and screaming. A much louder beep sounded, and the nightmare ended.

 _"What happened?"_ Toby asked.

 _"What do you mean?"_ the Puppet asked.

 _"We were in the dream, okay?"_ said Toby. _"And once it was... like, 4 AM, then all of us were suddenly sent back to the afterlife."_

 _"Right,"_ said Timothy. _"And the second we arrived, I saw the crying child vanish. And when I looked down into the dream again, he looked like Nightmare Fredbear, but he was different colors and was much more aggressive. He ended up killing the brother in his dream."_

The crying child appeared.

 _"Hey, you,"_ said Oliver. _"Listen. Don't ever do that again, okay? We were trying to kill the brother, and once it was 4 AM, you kicked us out and went in as... that thing. If you want to join, then just do it! You don''t have to kick the rest of us out!"_

 _"I didn't mean to,"_ said the crying child. _"I tried to join as Nightmare Fredbear, but it wasn't working, so I tried even harder, and then I was able to, but I looked all weird."_

 _"Yeah, I'm not sure what_ that _was all about,"_ the Puppet added.

 _"I don't know how it happened,"_ said the crying child. _"I went down there, and... then... I was that thing. I wasn't trying anything, but it happened anyways."_

 _"Well, it's probably for the best,"_ said Timothy. _"You were much more aggressive in that form. That'll make it easier to take down the brother."_

 _"Well, yeah,"_ said the crying child, _"but when I was in that Nightmare form, I... it was almost like I was a complete animal. I didn't know how to speak any words, or English, or anything. The only word that was in my head was 'KILL'. I felt like I wasn't even in control of my body. I felt like I was everywhere at once."_

 _"Well, I'm still not too worried,"_ said Timothy, _"but if you're still having that problem again, then maybe we can figure out some way to resist that transformation. That is, if you don't_ want _to become it anymore. But just give it some time. You might even like your new look!"_

 _"Yeah, all right,"_ said the crying child, nodding. Then he smiled. _"Yeah, maybe you're right."_

The End

(Not wanting it to end yet? Well, don't worry! There's _one_ more story about the Halloween update coming soon.)


End file.
